


McCoy Follows Orders

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [30]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chocolate Reference, Drabble, Drabbles, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Jim needs Spock kept busy.  McCoy obliges, the best way he knows how.





	McCoy Follows Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808718) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



“Keep Spock busy, Bones.”

“Are you blue blazing crazy?!”

“Just until Ambassador Bernoyne has left. Otherwise, Spock would lose his temper.”

McCoy grinned. “I’d like to see that.”

“Well, I wouldn’t. We‘d have to patch them up and mend Spock’s guilty conscience. Guess who‘d get those jobs?”

McCoy frowned. “Hmm….”

 

Kirk entered Spock’s dimly lit quarters. “Spock? You in here?” he whispered.

“Shh! He’s asleep!”

“Bones?! You’re here?!”

Then Kirk saw McCoy holding a sleeping Spock in his arms in Spock’s bed. Chocolate bar wrappers lay scattered everywhere. Lube was on the nightstand.

“Bones?!”

“You said to keep him busy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
